


Нин-ме-сара

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [7]
Category: Akkadian Empire RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Когда слова записаны, их уже не стереть.





	Нин-ме-сара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nin-Me-Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299990) by [Shine (shinetheway)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/Shine). 



> **Примечание переводчика:** Текст "Нин-ме-сара" ("Возвеличение Иштар") - самый известный гимн авторства Энхедуанны, в котором она воззвала к богине Инанне за помощью, будучи в изгнании. Шумеры верили, что эта молитва подействовала так успешно, что Инанна послала девять побед аккадцам. Это позволило племяннику Энхедуанны снова объединить обе страны под своей властью. После этой победы Энхедуанна была возвращена на свой жреческий пост в Уре.  
> Единственный перевод на русский, который мне удалось найти: docsarchive.net/4273761/
> 
>  **Примечание автора:** Мне хотелось поделиться здесь общим опытом тех, кто пишет - женщина, принцесса и жрица, изгнанница и победительница, страстно писала о своей повелительнице, а затем ее тексты исчезли в забвении и мифах. Мне хотелось создать ощущение, что пусть даже прошли тысячелетия, работы Энхедуанны делают то же, для чего были предназначены ей: возносят хвалу богине на языках цивилизаций, которых она не могла даже вообразить; написав свои гимны, Энхедуанна сделала бессмертной не только Инанну, но и себя саму.

— О Богиня, первая на земле и в небесах, — проговорила себе под нос Энхедуанна и вжала кончик стилуса в глину. Та поддалась — плотность в самый раз подходила для стилуса из гладкой слоновой кости, и Энхедуанна прочертила следующую строчку, размеренно и неторопливо. Значки выглядели четкими: слова были столь знакомы после всех этих лет, что она могла записывать их просто по памяти. Она продолжила, находя удовольствие в чистых очертаниях каждого символа, в темном красно-коричневом цвете глины под светлым стилусом. Она ценила теперь подобное — как никогда прежде.

Она пела, пока писала; медлительным речитативом по мере того, как обретало форму каждое слово, чувствуя эхо того же самого трепета, что и в тот первый раз, когда она пропела эти слова: целую жизнь назад, под иным кровом, когда и сама она была совершенно иным человеком. Тогда она была прекрасной и одаренной дочерью царя; теперь — всего лишь старой и мудрой теткой другого. 

Лампа мерцала, вспыхивала и едва даже не погасла под порывом холодного ветра с запада, несущего из пустынь запах пыли и рассеянного жара. Курильница с благовониями в углу почти опустела; только легчайшая струйка дыма, почти невидимая, поднималась оттуда в полумраке, и последняя щепка ароматного кедра, увлажненного, чтобы не сгорал быстро, почти уже сделалась черным угольком. 

В звуках ветра ей слышалось кое-что еще — медлительные взмахи огромных крыл, быть может; ужасающий и низкий шепот. Она вздрогнула, вдруг покрываясь гусиной кожей, и плотнее запахнула свое одеяние.

— Ох, — выдохнула она, чувствуя, как ветер подхватывает ее вздох и уносит прочь.

— Благородная госпожа, — раздался у нее над плечом голос прислужницы, и Энхедуанна обернулась с некоторым раздражением, не сдержав разочарованного стона сквозь зубы. Момент был испорчен; ветер вновь стал только ветром. Шум крыльев исчез. 

— Благородная госпожа, — снова произнесла прислужница, кланяясь в пол, отвернув лицо и закрыв глаза. — Прошу прощения...

— Уже поздно, — оборвала ее Энхедуанна и усилием воли поднялась на ноги. Было и в самом деле поздно, и она была утомлена. Ее колени болели словно бы всё сильнее теперь, в вечернюю пору ее жизни, и водопад ее гладких черных волос испещрила седина. Прислужница — с извиняющимся выражением на лице — помогла ей поправить одеяние и почтительно подхватила рукой под локоть.

Лежанка для сна была жесткой, но так даже лучше для старых костей. Энхедуанна позволила прислужнице укрыть себя по самую грудь тонким шерстяным одеялом и посмотрела в окно — когда погасли светильники, и кедровые щепы скрылись под водой. Звезды ярко сияли сегодня ночью, почти затеняя луну; Энхедуанна глядела на них из-под полузакрытых век.

— Я воспою ей хвалу, — проговорила она, едва ли не себе под нос.

— Госпожа?.. — голос прислужницы звучал неуверенно. 

— Во все времена ее будут знать и любить, — сказала Энхедуанна уже громче. Она не отводила взгляда от звезд. — Как она возвеличила меня, так и я ее возвеличу. Она повергла моих врагов. Целые миры будут петь ей хвалу. Вечно. 

— Да, благородная госпожа, — отозвалась прислужница, и Энхедуанна закрыла глаза. Она не обращала внимания на шорох — прислужница улеглась в собственную постель и тоже смотрела на звезды.

— Миры будут петь ей хвалу, — повторила Энхедуанна; под шерстяным одеялом ее пальцы сжались в кулак. 

Утром она завершит гимн, негромко выпевая слова, пока будет чертить последние символы. «Да славится уничтожающая царства, наделенная божественной силой Ана, госпожа моя, облаченная в красоту, Инанна!» Она запечатает гимн в глиняную оболочку и выберет лучшие строфы, чтобы начертить снаружи. «Моему племяннику, Великому Царю, внуку Саргона, Нарам-Сину», напишет она внизу, под своей печатью, на которой изображены бык, сражающийся со львом, и герой с кинжалом.

Ветер вздыхал, обнимая ее, как мать обнимает дитя.

*  
— Аби!

Ассад аль-Бареи вытер пот со лба и обернулся на голос. Ветер сегодня дул порывами — то прилетал с моря, принося с собой запах соли, то из пустыни, бросая песок в глаза. Он прищурился и наконец разглядел их сквозь дрожащее от жары марево. Алише сравнялось всего семь лет, но она была выше ростом и быстрее, чем ее десятилетний брат Башир, и она размахивала чем-то на бегу.

— Аби, гляди, что мы нашли!

Ассад бросил мотыгу и взял из рук Алиши кусок камня. Или... нет, это был не камень, понял он — скорее уж кирпич. Глина, обожженная или просто высушенная на солнце, покрытая странными значками, похожими на птичьи следы, которые так часто попадались на этих табличках.

— Что это, аби? — спросил Башир, слегка запыхавшись. Он не вышел ростом, и ему порой сложно было угнаться за сестрой и старшими братьями, но это никогда его не огорчало. Он подпрыгивал то на одной ноге, то на другой — раскаленная солнцем земля обжигала, а Башир, как заметил Ассад, где-то потерял свои сандалии. Его мать будет в ярости, подумал Ассад и усилием воли сдержал улыбку. Но дети всё еще ждали ответа, а он не знал, что им сказать.

Чуть погодя Ассад пожал плечами.

— Это что-то из вещей наших предков, — сказал он, протягивая табличку обратно. Алиша, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами, взяла ее так, словно та была выложена драгоценными камнями. — Из времен прежде Пророка, мир ему и благословение.

Дети уважительно затихли на мгновение, а затем Алиша продолжила расспросы:

— Но что это такое?

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Ассад и, отвернувшись, нагнулся за своей мотыгой. Уровень реки сейчас опустился, но вскоре должен был подняться, и поля нуждались в обработке. У него не было времени обсуждать мертвые причуды давным-давно мертвых людей. Он попытался добавить в голос презрения, незаинтересованности — что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть в две пары любопытных разочарованных глаз. — Теперь это ничего не значит.

Ветер поднялся вновь, с тихим низким стоном дуя над пыльными красными полями, одиноко шурша листьями финиковых пальм на границе участка.

*  
Горела другая лампа — сделанная из стали и стекла, с хлопковым фитилем, вымоченным в керосине. Бледный мужчина, лоб которого был покрыт морщинами и полосами грязи, писал на бумаге перьевой ручкой, копируя сперва с одной таблички, затем с другой, и сравнивая их. Он носил свитер, несмотря на летний вечер; снаружи, из лагеря, доносились приглушенные разговоры и скрипучее радио, играющее джаз с какой-то далекой станции. Одно из британских подразделений, расквартированных здесь, должно быть.

Мужчина что-то бормотал за работой, пока свет лампы плясал на полотне палатки и ночь опускалась вокруг него. Не замечая ничего, он писал и писал, время от времени сверяясь то с еще одной табличкой, то с потрепанной книгой, из корешка которой сыпалась пыль. 

Он не даже обратил внимания, когда мальчик, кормивший и поивший верблюдов, принес еще один кувшин с кофе, который пили здесь черным и холодным. Мужчина продолжал бормотать, расшифровывая таблички одну за другой, позволяя звукам сложиться в негромкий напев. Мальчик забрал его чашку и кувшин, а мужчина даже не заметил, пока его протянутая рука не наткнулась на пустой стол.

Ветер снаружи усилился, кружа вокруг огромных каменных утесов. Мужчина поднял голову — пронзительный вой казался почти живым.

Мальчик вошел обратно, споткнувшись, и сильный порыв ветра бросил в палатку облако песка.

— Это песчаная буря? — опасливо спросил мужчина, но мальчик покачал головой и поставил в угол пустой вымытый кувшин из-под кофе и металлическую чашку.

— Иншалла, нет, — сказал мальчик и пожал плечами, очевидно, не зная, как объяснить жизнь пустыни чужестранцу, шарахающемуся от теней. — Просто ветер.

— Он звучит так, словно... — мужчина оборвал сам себя. — Неважно. Здесь просто невероятное место, мы должны вернуться сюда завтра. Там, где я нашел эти таблички, могут быть другие — что-то вроде библиотеки или архива.

На углу стола лежал маленький алебастровый диск, растрескавшийся и тщательно сложенный вместе. Высокая женщина, гораздо выше других фигур, в роскошном одеянии и сложном головном уборе, проводила некий ритуал в сопровождении трех других фигур вокруг нее; картина была едва различима на истертой поверхности. Рядом лежала прорисовка надписи с обратной стороны диска, и мужчина, подобрав ее, вновь склонился над своими книгами.

— Эн-хе-ду-ана, — медленно разобрал он. Ветер затих и взметнулся снова, будто играя. — Мунуз нунуз зи... дингир нанна. Бог Нанна, вот так.

Он поднял голову и произнес, полуприкрыв глаза, точно примеряя слова:

— Энхедуанна, супруга-жрица Нанны.

Ветер хлопнул пологом палатки, потянул за веревки, коснулся терпеливых верблюдов, и смехом прошуршал над землей, прежде чем вновь затихнуть. Ветер ждал.


End file.
